Finding out the past
by Demon figther
Summary: Bra finds a diary and Trunks reads but who's is it could it be Vegeta's? read to find out chapters are short.
1. The find

Finding out about the past   
  
Chapter 1: The find   
  
I do not own Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
"Hurry up Vegeta,Trunks and Bra" mocked Bulma proud that she had won the bet for cleaning out the basement.  
  
"This is real immature mother making your 5 year daughter do house work with a house full of robots" wailed Bra  
  
"Yeah it's almost as bad as the prince of all saiyans doing house work right Vegeta" doing a classic Vegeta smirk  
  
"Watch it Bulma watch it" glared Vegeta.Trunks knowing an argue was coming now or later in the day.  
  
Ok,ok cool it just make sure you clean the WHOLE basement because remember I won   
  
the bet hahahaha" laughed Bulma as she walked away really enjoying the fact she won the bet.  
  
"She is never going to forget this she?" asked Trunks  
  
Vegeta and Bra both sighed and said at the same time "No"   
  



	2. The find part 2

Finding out about the past   
  
Chapter 1 part 2 : The find   
  
I do not own Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
"Ok how about we all take one side" said Trunks defiantly not enjoying he lost the bet  
  
"Sounds good to me bro" smiled Bra and strangely went to the most untidy place in the basement.  
  
Couple of hours later  
  
"Finally im going back training" said Vegeta after he just he'd finished cleaning his side.  
  
"Ok see you later dad" waved Trunks.  
  
"Yeah yeah" said Vegeta walking out.  
  
"Trunks can I tell you something?" asked Bra.  
  
"Sure" smiled Trunks.  
  
"I fond this book but it has a lock on it so could break it for me" holding out a old dusty  
  
book.  
  
"Bra this is a diary"  
  
"Yes i know that i want to read it" smiled Bra putting on an innocent face.  
  
"Well...ok why not as long as we don't tell any one about want it says or any thing"   
  
Trunks carefully opened the diary.  
  
"Oh my god this is dads diary!!"  
  
"All right now we got to read it Trunks"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
Trunks opened it again and started reading.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you like it please put a review ^_^ 


	3. Let the reading begin

Finding out about the past   
  
Chapter 3: Let the reading begin   
  
I do not own Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
Trunks quickly skimmed through the diary and dropped it fast.  
  
"What's it say Trunks? asked Bra  
  
"You don't want to know"  
  
"Yes I do yes I do yes I do" Bra continued this until Trunks finally give in.  
  
"All right I'll read it!"  
  
Bra smiled while Trunks pick up the diary and started reading out loud.  
  
ENTRY 1  
  
Today when from bad to worst this is what happened.   
  
The day out pretty normal you know usual training, fighting and my personal favourite killing.  
  
But it didn't last long just 1 hour after training he came Frieza he could turn any kind of day bad and what was worst he came with the ginu force.  
  
And everyboby knows what that means if you don't... well it means that Frieza has heard that I have been doing seriously well with my training and has come to "test" my power (by test I mean hitting me senseless) or it could mean that he has a misson for my people or most of the time both.  
  
In this case it was both Frieza when to go inform my father of the misson and the ginu force delivered the test.  
  
After a lot of puching and kicking and some times ki blast I was beaten almost to death or so I thought anyway.   
  
And when I went to the west wing (that where we keep the medical supplies I was not even allowed to use the regeneration tank because Fireza order them to let me heal by myself to get my power higher god damn Frieza I hate him!!.   
  
A/N: O.k so what do you think please review and by the way I'm writing short so I can update a lot more and I will try make the chapters longer.   
  
And thank you for the review ^_^. 


	4. The troubles begin

Finding out about the past   
  
Chapter 4: The troubles begin   
  
I do not own Dragonball/z/gt  
  
ENTRY 2  
  
I am just now fully healed. Something weird is going on for starters Frieza henchmen are trying to get me more stronger more often and secondly Frieza is sending me on more and more missions.  
  
I do not know maybe it's just Frieza's way of getting me to be his personal killer has he puts it. But what if there is another reason for all this? what if he is planing so thing?   
  
Oh...well I have to go train now.  
  
ENTRY 3  
  
Today was the worst day ever by far!!!  
  
My father said well more like told me that I have to work for Frieza I cannot believe this I'm only 5 years old for crying out loud.  
  
But there is an up side to all this I mean I do like fighting after all part of sayjin nature I guess all sayjins love to fight and I will get stronger.  
  
But there is also a bad side to this I will not get to my father that much and I hardly get to see him as it is. I don't have a mother any more she died when I was 1 year old some rumours went around her death some sayjin think that she is not dead at all but she just ran out on her family I don't believe that, and another is that my father actually killed her I not 100 percent believe that I know my father has a temper but he would not do that for sure.  
  
A/N: next chapter up soon I promise.  
  
Please review ^_^. 


End file.
